


The Breach

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Short One Shot, Trapped, White Walkers, Winterfell, siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: The White Walkers breach the gates of Winterfell...





	The Breach

Heart racing, Sansa tried not to let the terror control her. Jaime locked the door behind them as they finally stopped running. The wights filled the halls of Winterfell. The siege had lasted weeks and they had finally broken through the gates that morning. Jon and Arya and were both outside somewhere fighting. Brienne had been killed an hour ago and Jaime had crossed a great distance, taking down thirty wights in his wake to try and save her. Jaime had failed to save Brienne and Sansa had somehow found herself at Jaime Lannister’s side as he guarded her like Brienne had done. 

Now Sansa struggled to catch her breath as Jaime began to move furniture to barricade the door. “We’re trapped in here aren’t we?” she asked, finding her voice. 

“Yes, but if Samwell got to the Ravens before the gates were breached then Dany is on her way with dragons. We only have to wait long enough for her to get here,” Jaime said. 

Sansa nodded, trying to reassure herself that this was the truth. Of all people, why did she have to die with Jaime Lannister? She hadn’t wanted him in Winterfell at all but when he had come North and offered to swear fealty to Jon and leave his horrible sister behind forever, Jon had accepted his oaths. Sansa had never been able to bring herself to trust him but she had accepted his presence nonetheless. Now she would die with him, a Stark and a Lannister killed by the same enemy. 

“Help me move this,” Jaime said, breaking her from her thoughts. Sansa moved to do as bidden. It didn’t take long until the door was barricaded with every piece of furniture in the room. This consisted of three chairs, a shelf, a dresser, and a bed. It was enough to hold back the mindless walkers for a time but certainly not forever. 

“I don’t suppose there’s anything to eat in this room?” Jaime said after the furniture had been moved. 

“How could you possibly eat at a time like this?” Sansa asked with disbelief. 

“We’ll need to keep up our strength in case they do break through.” 

“You mean when they break through. You know they will eventually. We’re going to die here.” She said, stoically. 

“No, we’re not.” Jaime stepped a little closer to her and put a hand on her arm, probably to comfort her. She flinched in response. “Sansa, I wouldn’t hurt you. I had hoped that since I’ve been at Winterfell these past three months that you would come to see that. My name may be Lannister but I’m not a monster.” 

Sansa shook her head. “This was my bedchamber when I was married to Ramsay. It isn’t you that is the trouble, it’s being in this room...dying in this room.” 

“I take it that Bolton was not kind to you?” Jaime said as he began to rummage through the drawers looking for food or wine or whatever he could find. 

“Kind?” Sansa decided she might as well tell him the truth of it, especially if she were about to die anyway. “No, he wasn’t kind. He kept me locked in this room all day every day and every night he raped me. I always had bruises and many nights he left me bleeding….” she shuddered at the memory. “I always thought I would die in this room.” 

Jaime stopped looking through the drawers and looked at her with some mixture of horrified concern. “Sansa, you’re not going to die!” 

“There’s no telling if Sam ever made it to the rookery. Even if he did it could take a couple of days for Dany to get here. We can’t hope to keep them out that long.” 

“No, but there is a window over there. We’ll use the bedsheets and make a rope. If they break the door we’ll make a run for it out the window. I doubt these things can climb.” Jaime said. 

“They don’t climb. They’ll just jump out after us and rise again from the ground. Jon said he saw them jump off a cliff and get up and fight again.” 

“Then we’d best get to work on that rope,” Jaime said. 

Sansa helped him tie knots in the strips of fabric he cut from the sheets with his sword. It didn’t take them long to make the rope. Jaime and Sansa went to the window and took a look out. 

“Shit,” Jaime muttered. There were a band of wights in the field outside the window. “I guess you’re not going out that way just yet.” 

“Then what do we do?” Sansa asked. 

“You wait here, I’ll go out first and get rid of them. There’s only forty or so.” He touched the pommel of his sword. “I’ve got Valyrian Steel. It shouldn’t take long.” 

“You can’t just leave me here,” Sansa protested. Dying with a Lannister was still better than dying alone. 

“Sansa, your brother and sister are out there right now fighting those things. I can’t just leave them to fight alone.” 

He was right and Sansa knew it. She nodded her agreement. “Alright.” 

Jaime wrapped the makeshift rope around his arm and let himself out the window. Sansa watched as he lowered himself to the ground. The wights descended on him immediately and for a moment Sansa thought they might kill him. They didn’t. Widow’s Wail kept them at bay. When he had killed them all he motioned to Sansa to come down. It wasn’t easy but she made the climb on her own. Nearing the bottom she started to lose her strength and fell. Jaime caught her. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, relieved to be alive a little longer. 

“I last saw your brother in the courtyard. I think I should go there and help him. You should take that horse over there and ride for Torhen’s Square.” Jaime said. 

Sansa shook her head. “No, I’m not leaving my family here to die.” 

“What will you do? Learn sword fighting in the next three minutes and fight them?” 

“I have this,” Sansa pulled out the dragonglass dagger that Jon had given her. It wasn’t much, it wasn’t nearly enough, but it was better than nothing. “I killed two already. I’m not leaving.” 

Jaime sighed and then nodded. “Come on then, we’ll go in through the front gate.” 

The front gate was broken and the courtyard was overrun with wights. Jon was still alive and still fighting. Arya fought by his side. Jaime charged into the fray swinging his sword in a wide arc to take out as many as he could with one blow. Sansa kept close to Jaime as they tried to reach Jon. Jaime didn’t let many of the wights near her but twice more she had to use her dagger when one got too close. They had nearly reached Jon when they heard a familiar sound in the skies. Dragon wings. 

“Dragons!” Jaime shouted to Jon and Arya across the way. Ser Davos heard it too. “Take cover!” 

He was right. It would be difficult for Dany to target only wights. They had to get away from the line of fire. Sansa didn’t know where to go. She was surrounded on all sides. Then then the next thing she knew, Jaime had an arm around her as he hacked wights away from them and pulled her towards the nearest building. The last thing she saw before he closed the door was Jon, Arya, and Ser Davos entering the Kennels across the way. Jaime locked another door behind them just moments before the flames hit the ground. 

The ground outside them rumbled as did the building above their heads. “What was that? Was that just dragonfire?” Sansa asked aloud in the darkness. 

“I think one of the dragons landed on top of us. Maybe broke part of the building.” Jaime made his best guess. 

It took less than an hour before the sounds outside fell silent. The battle was over. “Sansa?” Jon’s voice called from outside. “Are you alright in there?” 

“I’m fine Jon. What’s happened?” Sansa asked. 

“We’re all fine. The Night King is dead. The battle is won,” He said, sounding happier than she had heard from him in a long time. “The only real problem here is that there is a pile of rubble in front of your door. It might take a few hours to get you out. Is Ser Jaime there?” 

“I’m here, Lord Snow.” Jaime said. 

“Then I thank you Ser, for keeping my sister safe.” Jon said, more seriously than before. “Hold tight, we’ll have you both out of there soon.” 

It was over. Sansa felt herself collapsing from exhaustion and for the second time that day, Jaime caught her. He lowered her to the ground and sat down next to her, keeping an arm around her. She hadn’t even realized she was crying until she felt him wipe away her tears. 

“Sansa, it’s over. The Night King is Dead. My sister is dead. There is no one left trying to kill you. No one left who hates Starks. You can live your life now…” Jaime said, reassuringly. 

“And what will I do with it?” she asked him, finding herself leaning into him more than she’d intended. 

“Whatever in seven hells you want,” he said.


End file.
